Heart of the Sherriff
by viridianaln9
Summary: Stephen O'Shaunessy-Callaway is the youngest of Mark's sons. He is none other than the towns Sherriff. When writer Arianna Nix comes looking for inspiration for her novel. She get's herself arrested by mistake. Stephen lets her go but now she is interested in something else besides her novel will she be able to win the heart of the toughest brother.
1. Pain & Dreams

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Summary: _**Stephen O'Shaunessy-Callaway is the youngest of Mark's sons. He is none other than the towns Sherriff. When writer Arianna Nix comes looking for inspiration for her novel. She gets herself arrested by mistake. Stephen lets her go but now she is interested in something else besides her novel will she be able to win the heart of the toughest brother.**_

Note: **Okay new story. This is the fourth in the Small Town Series. It will pick up a few months after the last story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Arianna, Lily and Jaylee. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio: **

**Name:** Arianna Nix

**Hair/Eye Color**: Black/Green

**Height:** 5'5

**Description:** Arianna is slender and has a body of a supermodel; her skin is a natural tan color. Her hair is straight as rain.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff **

**One: Pain & Dreams **

Stephen was the youngest boy of the Callaway Brothers and had big shoes to fill because of his father. His parents were protectors both of them, each in their own way and sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have them. But it took them some time for them to know that he knew what his biological mother did to Mark. Both of his parents never spoke ill of his birth mother or father.

But he knew that his mother had caused great pain to his Father Mark. He knew thanks to the town gossips Becky and Wanda letting their tongues loose that his mother had been Mark's first wife and that she had betrayed his father. It hurt at first to know and his Momma Lily had given both Becky and Wanda one of the worst tongue lashings anyone had ever seen when she found out. But it seemed just like his brothers that he had that protective gene in his veins that his Dad Mark showed even if they weren't his biologically.

Maybe that was the reason he was the hardest of the Callaway boys to do anything about. Stephen could see since forever that John and Mickie, Randy and Kelly were meant for each other. He would always tease his brother's in good fun about it. But for him, his love was the town itself. There was a reason he choose to be the Sherriff of the town since he was little. He didn't want to be weak, to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. It was his dream to wear that badge with pride. But unlike his brothers he wouldn't show his heart to easy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Arianna was not exactly the pride and joy of her parents. No they wanted a boy, a boy to continue her father's business a boy that would be like him. When they got a girl and found out her mom couldn't have another one or she would be in risk of dying, well they were pissed. Or so her nanny the one she got after her favorite one left told the other maid. When Alberto came to her life as an older adoptive brother, well she was happy. Alberto was always nice to her and took her of her and cuddled her when their parents would come at her hard. Alberto and only a few people that she could count in her right hand knew the real her. The other ones just knew the mask. She found her solace in words, in stories and she never minded that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You know what they say about your mom right?" David Otunga one of his classmates asked.

"Don't talk about my mom." Stephen told them.

"He is not talking about Lily." Heath told him.

"No, I'm talking about your real mom not your adoptive mom; I don't even know why she would adopt someone like you." David told him.

"Shut-up!" Stephen told them because even at sixteen there was a part of him that questioned that.

"What are ya three doing?" Wade asked.

"Don't get involved in this Wade." Heath told the other boy.

"We're talking about the whore the real mom of Stephen is." David told them. "Plus I heard Lily was engage before she married your Dad maybe she is a wh…." He didn't get to finished because Stephen had already landed the blow. Heath was about to get in but Wade pulled him back.

"Naw man, David asked for it, let 'im be a man and handle his own problems." Wade told him.

"Don't ever talk about my Mom, the biological one or my adoptive Mom because if we go there everyone knows exactly what your mother does for a living and it isn't selling magazines door to door." Stephen said and walked away.

"Stephen wait up." Wade said.

"I don't want to talk about it Wade." Stephen said.

"Not asking you to talk about it Sheamus, just don't let his words get ya man, you know how David is." Wade told him.

"You know that just makes me feel worst because I know exactly how he is and I let him goad me." Stephen told him.

"I guess, where are you going?" Wade asked him.

"Home, John is here." Stephen told him.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks Wade see you tomorrow." Stephen told him.

"Please if John is home I won't see you until he leaves, everyone knows the trouble you Callaway boys get into." Wade screamed after him causing him to laugh.

Stephen made it home and he walked into the woods avoiding his parents and found Randy and John sitting down. Randy looked pretty pissed off.

"Guys." He said.

"Hey kid want a beer?" Randy asked and gave him one. Stephen shrugged and drank with his brothers.

#

The next day Stephen was woke up by the sunlight hitting his face and cold water splashing on him.

"Ah!"

"See dear that is what happens when you get drunk." Stephen heard Mark said.

"I know Daddy." He heard Jaylee answered. Stephen looked up to see his mother taking photos.

"I would really hope you three made it home." Lily told them.

"Do you have to take pictures Mom?" John asked.

"Yes, future blackmail material." Lily told them with a smile. "Now get up I already have a warm breakfast and Grandpa Aiden's cure for the hangover you three must be feeling."

"Thank-you mom." The three boys answered.

"Oh, you three do know that your father is going to be dishing out punishments after breakfast right." Lily told them and all three boys slumped down.

'Hey you three thought it good to get drunk now face the consequences." Mark told them. "Now let's hurry the stables aren't going to clean themselves."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Los Angeles, California _

"Come on you have to make it." Arianna heard someone whispered to her. She tried to open her eyes but they were heavy. Her body was heavy all she could feel was pain. "Ari come on." She knew that voice it was Alberto's. He was holding her hand and he as squeezing it as if something was wrong.

"Berty." She whispered but her throat hurt.

"Ari you're okay, you awake." He told her. Arianna opened her eyes to see that Alberto had cuts around his face and his left arm was in an arm-strap. She looked around with her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital room. She couldn't move her neck.

"What…"

"Shh…don't move much okay you took a big hit." He told her.

Arianna began to tremble and her heart spiked before Alberto was calling the nurses.

"Our parents?" she asked. Alberto didn't answer as the nurse administered anesthesia. The last thing she swathe guilty expression in Alberto's eyes and told her she didn't want to know where their parents were.

#

Arianna and Alberto were standing next to each other; Arianna was sitting down on the wheelchair she had to be one because of them. She looked at the tombstones and she wanted to scream. She could see people looking at both of them Arianna wanted to scream at them tell them to leave from there that they weren't needed with their fake smiles.

"Tell them to leave." Alberto told their nanny and she looked scandalize. She never cared either.

"Fire her after this." Arianna said. People began to leave looking at them with pity and Arianna hated those stares, she hated everything. Once it was only them Arianna threw the flower at the graves.

"It was your fault!" she screamed and tears were running down their face. "You never cared and now, now you don't get to leave like that." She said and got to her knees even if it was painful.

"Ari, he _'they'_ are not going to hurt you anymore." Alberto held her in his arms as she sobbed her pain out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. **


	2. Invitation

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and Cena's baby doll **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff**

**Two: Invitation **

Stephen was checking the reports from his office. He sat back on his chair and looked at the place. He still couldn't believe he was here.

"Hey we're all leaving for a drink you want to come?" Wade asked him.

"No I'll stay here just in-case." Stephen told him.

"You we can find you a date I know Eve wants to go out with you." Wade told him.

"No thank you." Stephen told him.

"You are way too married to this." Wade told him.

"And you like my little sister and I haven't told John and Randy." Stephen told him and Wade rolled his eyes.

"You guys do realize she is about to be 24?" Wade told him.

"She is still the baby of the family." Stephen told him.

"Anyways I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Wade told him. "Try not to kill yourself with the paperwork."

Stephen waited until everyone left and he stood up. He knew Death Valley was pretty quiet and normally there wouldn't be any disturbances. But he knew that the Death Valley had a dark side and nobody tended to see it. One he worked from people to see it keep it safe. It had been the first thing that his Uncle Steve had showed him.

He had a lot of things to think about now. Randy and Kelly were going to be getting married soon; it had been six months since she had come back. It had taken a lot since she was setting up her office for her job so they had planned their wedding slowly. They didn't really care since they had been living together this past six months and had not let go of each other. It made Stephen happy for Randy.

John, Mickie and Damon were the cutest family anyone had seen and everyone was talking about them. Not that the happy family even noticed. John had bought a house because they wanted their son to have a yard to run around in. He would still be in-charge of the of the apartment complex but now he had his home.

For all the things that Stephen saw he was pretty happy.

#

The next morning Stephen woke up to a knock on his door. He had come home around three in the morning and that was sort of a miracle. He got up and went to open his door.

"What?" he asked.

"Is good to see you too." John said.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Stephen asked.

"He isn't the only one." Randy told him. Stephen ran a hand over his face.

"Really is my day off." He told them.

"Which is the reason we came?" John told him.

"For what?" Stephen asked.

"I need to go get my tuxedo you know actually go buy one and you guys need to buy one too; the wedding is in two months." Randy told him.

"We couldn't have done this another time?" Stephen asked as he let his brothers inside his home. Contrary to popular belief that he lived in the Sherriff Office, he actually had a home. It had surprised everyone that he bought such a big place since it was only him alone. It was a very beautiful home and none one had lived in it, so he bought it and fixed it up.

"Nope you would have said _'Sherriff Duty'_ as your excuse." Randy told him.

"Fine let me go get ready, you assholes owe me coffee." Stephen said going upstairs.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Arianna arrived home and she took off her heels as she closed the door to her home. Her date for tonight had been nice, but he was also all about him and that bored her. She climbed the stairs and walked toward her room. Maybe Dolph wasn't boring but she just didn't find him appealing at all.

"Next time Maryse asked, the answer will be no." she told herself.

She showered and changed into her pajamas so she could go to sleep. She couldn't think or her mind really was somewhere else. Her phone rang and she answered it without really looking.

"Hello?"

"Ari did you just get home?" Alberto asked from the other side.

"Hey big brother, yeah I did Maryse convinced me to go on a date." Arianna told him.

"Do I get to meet him?" Alberto asked.

"Nope, if I could find a way to sleep with my eyes open I would have." Arianna told him. "Now what are you doing up at this time." She asked him.

"Doing the wedding present for Kelly and her future husband." Alberto told her.

"Having fun with that?" Arianna asked.

"Actually I am." Alberto told her. "How is your new book coming along?"

"Augh…" she groaned.

"That bad?"

"I can't come up with anything, I have a major writers block." Arianna told him. "I need different airs I don't know."

"Why don't you go to Ireland?" Alberto asked her.

"You know, now that you mentioned Kelly she invited us to her wedding." Arianna told him.

"I told her I couldn't go on her wedding I have a gallery opening and she knows that." Alberto said to Arianna. "I did wish I could go."

"Well I want to go." Arianna told him.

"Well go, I think Kelly will be very happy if you attend." Alberto told her.

"Okay, I'll talk to her and make the plans myself to attend Death Valley." Arianna told him.

"Be very careful Arianna." Alberto told her.

"Always am." She told him. "Be careful okay, I heart you big brother."

"I heart you too, bye." Alberto told her.

"Bye." Arianna said and clicked. She looked at her phone and typed in the number she knew.

#

"Hello Arianna." Kelly told her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Arianna asked her.

"Trying dresses on with Mickie." Kelly answered. "I'm going to put you on speaker okay."

"Yeah, hey Mickie."

"Hey Arianna." Mickie answered. "So what do we owe the call did you miss us?" Mickie asked her.

"I have a question for you guys."

"Oh shoot." Kelly said.

"Do you know of anyone in Death Valley renting a place?"

Mickie and Kelly looked at each other at the question. They both knew Arianna and she tended to be blunt or hide certain things.

"Are you coming to Death Valley?" Kelly asked.

"Well you know I'm writing a book I need inspiration you two always talk about it, you invited me to your wedding you know." Arianna told her. Kelly and Mickie smiled.

"My husband has an apartment you might like its furnished so you don't have to worry about it."

"Great I'll be there in a few days." Arianna said.

"We'll be happy to have you." Kelly said. Arianna clicked and both Kelly and Mickie looked at each other.

"Wow." Mickie said and cuddled her little son.

"I know right, I can't believe she is coming." Kelly told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Mistake

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note**: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Cena's baby doll and Viper Cena Fan**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff **

**Three: Mistake **

Stephen is looking into the problems that have been popping up. He doesn't like it at all prostitution is growing a bit and he doesn't like it at all. He knew the town was discreet about it but still it bothered him.

"You know it is rare in the town if you ask Becky or Wanda I bet they could tell you who the girls are." Wade told him.

"We both know that Becky and Wanda will not be truthful they would tell us the names of the woman in town they don't like." Stephen told him.

"I guess, but really it's still weird." Wade told him.

"The town is changing with the times even if people don't see it." Stephen told him.

"How are the preparations for your brother' wedding coming along?' Wade asked changing the subject.

"They're going great, Kelly and randy won't stop smiling about it." Stephen told him.

"What about you, I know girls are lining up to be your date." Wade told him.

"I don't know I guess." Stephen said. "I don't even want to think about it, I'll go with Jaylee."

"Man you suck." Wade told him. "You know that with Randy and John married you're the only Callaway boy left in town."

"You know I really don't care." Stephen told him.

"Hey now I need to ask you because Becky and Wanda will not stop their whining, but have you seen the woman that moved into your brother's apartment complex?" Wade asked.

"No actually I haven't." Stephen told him. "John told me the woman moved but he didn't say anything else just that she was a friend of Kelly and Mickie."

"I'm telling you man Becky and Wanda are going insane because the woman has not come out at all and they could not get anything out of her, well she did come out once but she was wearing baggy clothes and large sunglasses they couldn't see her."

"Must be incredibly terrible." Stephen said.

"Oh yes, I have a feeling they will come up with something so you can get the woman out of her apartment." Wade said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Arianna kept looking at her screen and she wanted to smash her face into it. Her mind was blank and the coffee she had inhaled was not helping. The apartment that Mickie had given her was really nice and she liked it, the small town was beautiful and she had to admit that she was feeling calm here not disturbances at all. She had been a bit of a hermit but Mickie and Kelly knew that so she didn't have to worry about someone bothering her.

She had been investigating in the night though and it seemed the town had a dark side that she was going to exploit so she could get inspiration. She looked at her clock in her laptop and saw that it was almost time for her to go and do her investigation more thoroughly.

She took a shower and changed into the clothes that would be appropriate for this. She put on make-up that had to look a bit trashy and she put on a wig. She looked at herself in the mirror and she didn't look like herself at all.

"High-five for a job well done." She said to herself. She grabbed her bag because she needed her little notebook on her to write down notes.

#

Arianna looked at the town and it was certainly different at night. She also regretted not getting a coat it was really cold outside, but she didn't see the other woman wearing coats. She sighed and walked over to them.

"Well hello girly, you come join us now." One of the women asked. She was older but seemed nice and like she had worked the streets for a long time.

"That's the idea." She told them.

"Oh you fancy too." the woman told her.

"I don't intend to work the streets I just need the information." Arianna told her.

"That's gonna cost you."

"How much?" she asked.

"Hmm…200 dollars."

"I'll give you 500 so you can show me all I need to know."

"Oh you got a deal girly girl." The woman told her. Arianna gave her the five-hundred and she was being told what went in the streets. Arianna made notes.

On the other side Stephen and Wade were looking at the girls standing there.

"I still can't believe we have them here in town." Wade told him.

"Yeah, we do." Stephen said. "Ready to round them up?"

"Yes." Wade said. They both got out of the car and went toward the woman that began to move away.

Arianna was taking notes, when she saw that all of the girls were leaving and she wondered why? She tried to remember if she had her taser just in-case it was their pimp.

"You're new here?" the voice asked.

"Why do ya want ta know?" she asked.

"What's your name?" Stephen asked.

"Honey." Arianna answered. The man grabbed her and she was turned around to see a man looking down at her, he had bright red hair and brown eyes. "Look buddy I am not looking for trouble so you can get going, I just came for what I need."

Stephen looked at the woman with amazing green eyes and blond wig because he was pretty sure that was not her natural hair. He wondered why a woman that looked like this would work in the streets.

"You need to come with me." he said.

"Uh, no I don't." she told him.

"This one being difficult Sherriff?" she heard someone asked and saw a man with dark hair come forward.

"Let's go you can tell me your story on the way." The man said and he grabbed her and cuffed her. Arianna's jaw dropped.

"Look this is a big misunderstanding I'm not one of them."

"Yeah the clothes say otherwise." The man with black hair said.

"They help me blend in."

"Sure." The Sherriff said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When the three of them arrived at the Sherriff's office. Stephen pulled the woman gently out of the car because no matter what she did for a living his mother raised a gentleman and well he had to be nice. She kept telling him things.

"Look my name is Arianna Nix." She said.

"Why I thought it was Honey?" Stephen said with a smile. They got to the cells and he got her in. "You'll stay here until you can get someone to come get you."

Arianna sat down on the bench and she couldn't believe it. She just got arrested in a small town. Alberto was going to kill her. She got up and went to the cell.

"Hey don't I get my one call?" she asked. The man with black hair came over and rolled over to her a phone.

"Here you go, you only get one call so I hope you make it count." He said and walked away. Arianna looked at the phone and dialed the number she knew from memory.

#

Kelly and Randy were sleeping peacefully when the phone-rang. Kelly opened her eyes and saw that it was three in the morning.

"Let it ring." Randy groaned out.

"It could be something important." Kelly told him and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she said with a yawn.

"Kelly?" she heard the voice.

"Arianna?" Kelly said getting up.

"Really it's three in the morning doesn't she sleep." Randy said.

"Kelly I'm in jail." Arianna told her.

"What?!" Kelly said and it was enough to get Randy to get up. "What do you mean you're in jail?" Randy looked at her. Arianna began to explain everything and Kelly laughed.

"I'll go get you." Kelly said and clicked.

"Okay, what happened?" Randy asked.

"It seems Arianna went investigating the prostitution that has been going on in the town trying to find inspiration, she got herself arrested by your brother or as Arianna described him. _'The stubborn red-haired Sherriff.'_ I need to go get her."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said she was different." He said.

"Oh she also said sorry to have woken you up." Kelly said.

"Let's go get your boss I so can't wait to see Stephen's reaction."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Surprises

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Viper Cena Fan, Cena's baby doll, therealchamps and JohnCenaRkoFanForever**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff **

**Four: Surprises **

Arianna was sitting in the cell and she looked up to see the black haired cop looking at her. It annoyed her a bit.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm trying to understand, why you go into prostitution?" He told her.

"I'm not getting into it, what part of I'm doing this for research don't you get." She told him.

"Wade go, home I deal with this." the red headed one tells Wade.

"If you're sure Stephen, I'll see you tomorrow." Wade tells him. He leaves and Stephen looks at Arianna.

"He is right you know, you could be doing something else with your life." He tells her.

"Research, have you people never heard of it." Arianna tells him. Stephen looked at her and moved to his office.

#

Kelly, Mickie and Randy arrived in the Sherriff's Department and both Kelly and Mickie had their smiles but they had calmed them down to get to business. They arrived to see Stephen sitting down there checking over some of his files.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stephen asked.

"We came to pick up one of your inmates." Randy said with a smile.

"Which one?" Stephen asked. "I only have one and unless you guys know a prostitute well I don't know who you might be looking for."

"Yeah, that's the one we have come to pick up." Mickie said. Stephen looked at her.

"How much is the bail out?" Kelly asked.

"Two-hundred." Stephen said. Kelly got the money from a purse and gave it Stephen who signed it off. "I'm going to get Honey from her cell." Stephen said as he left Randy, Kelly and Mickie looked at each other.

"Did he just say Honey?" Mickie asked.

"Yes he did." Randy said.

"Finally!" they heard and they looked up, Kelly and Mickie's jaws dropped at what she was wearing they really wouldn't have recognized her. Randy had his eyes wide.

"Wow." He said.

"Arianna?" Mickie said. Arianna turned to them and blushed, but looked at the coat.

"Yay, you brought my coat, you guys didn't tell me it was cold in this place. Now can we go please." She said getting her coat from Mickie and covering herself.

"Excuse me?" Stephen said.

"Should I want to know why you're dressed like that?" Mickie asked.

"Research." Arianna said. Both Mickie and Kelly sighed and it told Randy that this was not the first time they had gotten the woman out of jail.

"So I need an explanation." Stephen said.

"I gave you one." Arianna told him. "My name isn't Honey and before you grabbed me I was about to taze you into the ground. I'm not a hooker I'm a writer I was doing research for one of my books."

"Well writer care to give me your name?" Stephen asked. Arianna took off her wig and her black hair came down.

"My name is Arianna Nix and yes that is my name not just a pen name." She told him. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her I.D. "See there you go I'm not lying."

Stephen looked at the I.D. and he sighed.

"I guess I should apologize but I am trying to stop something in the town, I don't need writers to get involved to get ideas for their books." Stephen told her. Arianna looked at him and then her phone rang and her eyes went wide.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Randy asked.

"Nope." Arianna said.

"You know if you don't answer he is going to call back." Kelly told him.

"Can't you answer?" Arianna said with a bit of a pout.

"Not getting it, if Kelly or I answer he is going to know something is wrong." Mickie told her. Arianna sighed and grabbed her cell-phone.

"Hey, how's the best big brother in the whole world doing?" she said moving away from the rest.

"Hey I used to try that one John and Stephen." Randy said.

"Yeah it mostly told John or me that you were on dip shit." Stephen told him. He still was a bit in shock that he had arrested his favorite author. "So does she do this often?" Stephen asked.

"Sometimes." Kelly told him. "Right now she must be telling her brother not to come to town." Kelly told him.

"I didn't know she had a brother?" Randy said and Stephen looked at her.

"Adoptive." Mickie told them. "Oh and FYI don't bring up her family at all."

"So, I just got a lecture." Arianna said coming back. "But it's all good as long as I don't get arrested again."

"This should be a challenge for you." Mickie told her and Arianna gave her a smile.

"The last time I got arrested was for a good cause, I tied myself to a place they were trying to tear down." Arianna told her.

"So should I be worried about you causing trouble in my town?" Stephen said.

"Nope, you got a Girl Scout Honor." Arianna told him with a smile.

"I don't think you were ever a Girl Scout." Stephen told her.

"Now wouldn't that be something fun to find out." Arianna told him.

"Anyways, we should leave." Randy said.

"Yeah, I still need to sleep." Mickie said.

"Sorry." Arianna said. Kelly, Arianna and Mickie left outside that only Randy and Stephen were left.

"So that is not the way you wanted to meet your favorite Author." Randy said hitting Stephen lightly in the stomach.

"Shut-up just make sure she doesn't get in anymore trouble." Stephen told him.

"Got it Sherriff, but you do know Mickie and Kelly know her more and I don't know." Randy tells him.

#

In the car Arianna tries to cover herself more with her coat.

"Come on it could not have been too bad?' Mickie said.

"It wasn't but I guess this time I actually made it to a cell." Arianna told Mickie. Randy came in and got into the car.

"So we're taking you home." Randy said.

"Yes, please and thank-you." She told him.

"Don't mind Stephen he is very protective of the town." Randy tells her.

"Really?" Arianna asks.

"Yeah, he wanted to be the Sherriff since he was little, he took over for my Father." Kelly tells her.

"So anyways the family is going to have a family dinner would you like to come?" Randy asked.

"Um…I don't know." Arianna said she didn't do well around families only her and Alberto.

"You should it will be fun." Mickie told her.

"Okay." Arianna said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Family Time

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Cena's baby doll, Ashtyn Cena-Orton and miciejames77**_** for the reviews. So I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff**

**Five: Family Time **

When they finally left her in the apartment Arianna went to take a shower and change so she could sleep for a while. But as she got into bed, her mind kept going to Kelly's, Mickie and Randy's words. Her mind went back to the Sherriff and how he seemed so serious. She grabbed her notebook from next to her bed and opened it taking in some note for a story. She made a quick summary and wrote some things down.

"I think I just found a muse and he just arrested me." she said and chuckle a bit at that. She wrote some more before putting the notebook back on its spot and getting ready for bed. She let her eyes close and let dream take her.

#

On the other side of town in the Sherriff's Office, Stephen couldn't stop thinking of the woman that had just left. He had read her every book and had finally met the woman and for some reason he felt she was trouble. But he was also intrigued by her. She seemed different like a puzzle. A puzzle he knew not to touch.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The entire Callaway family was getting ready for the little gathering they were getting together.

"Mickie told me she invited her and Kelly's friend." Lily told Mark. Mark came and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"The more the merrier." He told her and bent down to kiss her, which she happily returned. So many years and the kisses were still explosive to them.

"Ah…really." Mark turned to see John standing there and he covered his eyes.

"If you don't want to see boy get out the kitchen I'm busy kissing your Mom." Mark told him.

"Okay, so anyway I am seeing nothing half of us are here." John said and moved out. Mark and Lily chuckle and kissed again.

"Ama! Apa" they heard Damon call.

"Our grandchild is calling." Lily said and Mark smiled before both of them walked outside.

"I still don't get how he has such a high voice for a little kid." Mark told Lily.

"You do remember John when he was a little boy, right?" Lily told him. They walked out of the kitchen and Damon was walking slowly toward them before he ran.

"Ama! Apa!" he said and Mark raised him up getting him to laugh.

"Lily, do you need help?" Mickie asked.

"No I got everything ready; I can't wait to meet your friend though." Lily said.

"Don't tell me Wanda and Becky heard about the arrest." Mickie pleaded.

"No, thankfully." Lily told her. Lily didn't even want to think what Becky and Wanda would have with that kind of ammo on anyone.

"Kelly and Randy are bringing her; she is very shy about families." Mickie told Lily.

"Okay, what is her last name again?" Lily asked.

"She's Arianna Nix." Mickie said and Lily looked at her surprised. "Is something wrong?" Mickie asked.

"I understand what you're saying what I think you do about Arianna having issues with family." Lily told her.

"You act as if you know her." Mickie said.

"I was her nanny before I came to Death Valley." Lily told her. Mickie looked at her in shock. "I left when she was three. Her parents didn't want a girl they wanted a boy. I can tell you they weren't very happy with the girl they left her alone a lot."

"I guess you get to see her again." Mickie tells her.

"I don't think she remembers me." Lily tells her.

"Lily, Stephen is here." Mark yells to the back. Both Mickie and Lily moved out and Stephen enveloped Lily in a large hug.

"How's the Sherriff in town?" Lily asked him.

"I'm fine, Mom enjoying my only day off." Stephen said.

"You're working too hard dear." Lily told him.

"I have very big shoes to fill Momma." Stephen says.

"Alright, boy here is your beer." Steve said and gave Stephen his bear. "We are just waiting for your brother and my daughter."

"Yeah, I totally want to hear about yesterday." Jaylee told him.

"Don't be nosy." Lily told her.

The family was waiting outside when the car pulled up.

"They are finally here." John said. Kelly and Randy came down and the other door opened and someone else came out. Stephen stood up to welcome his brother and Kelly when he saw her. She looked different from the night before and he couldn't believe it. She was wearing jeans and a blue blouse. She didn't look anything and her eyes seemed to be cataloging everything she was seeing as if she had never seen anything like it before.

Arianna looked around and she couldn't believe the beauty that this place was. Her notebook was in her bag and she really wanted to describe it. God everything was green and huge, it did not look anything like a Tombstone. She looked around to see Mickie and John and she smiled at them, before she turned to see she was pretty sure it was Kelly's Dad because he engulfed her in a hug. She turned to look at Randy and he was being hugged by a small woman and a large man was standing here with her holding Mickie's little baby. Her eyes landed on the Sherriff and he looked at her.

"Arianna?" she turned to see Kelly talking to her.

"Yes." She said.

"I want you to meet my Dad." Kelly told her. Arianna looked up to see a man with a bald head and an aura to not mess with him.

"Hello, Mr. Austin." She told him.

"Arianna Nix, you're the writer the one that got arrested last night." Steve said. Arianna turned to look at Stephen and glared and he just smiled.

"Yes I am sir; it seems some people don't understand research." Arianna said and looked at Stephen who narrowed his eyes at her. The stare down was not missed by the family nor was it missed by Randy and John.

"Hmm…really." Steve said.

"Okay, so Arianna you already know John, Randy and Stephen but I want you to meet the youngest one of the family Jaylee." Mickie said. Arianna and Jaylee looked at each other.

"Its nice to meet you." Jaylee said.

"Likewise, I saw you dance the last time I was in New York, my brother and I are big fans." Arianna said.

"Really?" Jaylee asked.

"Yes, I heard from Mickie and Kelly that you have a dance studio I would like so much to see it." Arianna said.

"Of course once you get out of your cave you know you have been driving the old crones crazy since you have come out." Jaylee said. Arianna looked at her.

"Wait are you talking about old ladies that have been trying to listen behind my door because I have seen them they followed me in the supermarket it was pretty creepy."

"Right, that's what I say." Jaylee told her.

"Ohh I like you." Arianna said with a smile. Jaylee grabbed her arm and they turned around so Arianna came face to face with a man.

"Arianna this is my Father, Mark Callaway."

"Hello." She told him.

"It's good to have you in town." Mark told her. Jaylee moved her to the other side.

"Now this is my mom." Jaylee said. Lily and Arianna looked at each other and Lily was happy to see one of the children she took care of be all grown up.

"Hello Arianna." Lily said. Arianna looked at Lily and contemplated the woman looked familiar.

"Hello, thank you for having me Mrs. Callaway." Arianna said.

"Well let's get inside so we can eat." John said.

"I agree." Randy said.

#

Inside Arianna was looking everywhere. The place was beautiful and she was thinking that she had a feeling she knew the matriarch of the family but she didn't know from where. She shrugged in her mind and looked around.

They all sat in the large table and everyone in the family began to talk. Arianna could see the conversation of all the people there. They seemed to be changing as well the conversation as Lily and Mickie took to serving everyone. Arianna offered but they just told her _'no'_ so she sat there and was watching the family. Mickie put her plate in-front of her and Arianna looked as the family interacted it was different since Alberto and she had spent their times in boarding schools even after their parents died. The only time they spent together had to be when she and Alberto spent Christmas together.

Stephen looked at the writer and how she seemed to be looking at everyone as if she had never seen it before.

"Eat." He said. Arianna jumped and turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"Eat, you know like everyone else." He told her. "You seem like you haven't seen a family eat together before."

"I…I haven't." she told him and went to eat leaving Stephen to be shocked. Mark seemed to notice his youngest sons' distress so he decided to help.

"So Arianna, when did you know you wanted to write?" Mark asked.

"Uh since I was young it was…"she let it go _'an escape'_ was the word that wanted to come out of her mind. "_Fun_." She finished and for some reason Stephen didn't believe it, it had to be something else.

"You know Stephen is a huge fan of your books." Jaylee told her and Arianna smirked turning to look at Stephen who was trying to drill some holes into his sisters skull.

"Really?" Arianna said with a smirk on her face.

"They're interesting." Stephen told her. "I enjoy good literature; I didn't know the author had a tendency to get arrested in small towns." He told

"And here I thought you were just muscle bound bully." Arianna said. Mark and Lily shared a look before that look passed by Mickie and Kelly, John and Randy.

"Well _'honey'_ I keep my town safe." Stephen told her he did not expect the next words to come out of her mouth.

"Hmm…I like you; can I use you?" She said suddenly stopping everyone from eating and looking at her with shock. Kelly and Mickie were kind of use to this and they had seen her face the night before so they knew she was interested.

"Whoa! You want to use my brother?" John asked.

"Way to go Stephen." Randy told him.

"Shouldn't you marry him first?" Jaylee asked her.

"Nah, I tried marriage it didn't work." She said dismissively surprising Stephen who looked at her he was shocked.

"Excuse me?" Stephen asked.

"Oh right I have to be polite about this." Arianna said. "I Want To Use You, Please."

"Why do you want to use Stephen?" Lily asked because it seemed no one was going to.

"Oh for my book, I want you to be my prototype, so all you have to do is let me follow you ask you questions and that is all." She told him. "I can pay you if you want but I would be really helpful if you did. You are the most interesting person I have met so I want to use you."

Randy and John were trying really hard not to chuckle and their wife and future-wife were trying to do the same. Just the face that Stephen had of just being smacked over the head was hilarious.

"So, what do you say Sherriff will you let me poke into your mind, find the secrets of your soul?" she asked and Stephen just looked at her because it felt like something else entirely like she was going to give her something else entirely.

"If it keeps you out of trouble." Stephen said and Arianna smiled at him and there was a spark in her eyes that caught his.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Shadow

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Ashtyn Cena-Orton and Cena's baby doll**_** for the reviews. I also want to thank those that have followed and favorite. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff **

**Six: Shadow **

Arianna was sitting on her bed and thinking about the next day. She was going to be following the Sherriff around. She was going to let her mind wonder when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Arianna, how are you?" Alberto asked.

"I'm fine Bertie." Arianna told him. "Guess what, I found my inspiration."

"For one of your novels." Alberto told her.

"Yup." She told him. On the other side of the world Alberto pinched his nose.

"Please tell me it was Mickie or Kelly?" he said.

"Oh, wrong it's their brother-in-law his name is Stephen the guys is the Sherriff." Arianna said and she didn't finish because Alberto stopped her.

"Wait a minute you got your inspiration from the guy who arrested you by mistake?" he demanded.

"Got it in one." She told him.

"Ah…Arianna really?"

"Oh come on, you should see him though he is so passionate about his job and according to his family he chosen it when he was a little boy, you cannot tell me it was not awesome." She told him.

"I guess it is." He told her. "Just be careful."

"It's a small town Bertie." Arianna groaned out.

"Yeah and Kelly's Dad got shot and you got arrested, so yeah be careful." He told her.

"Fine, you are no fun." She told him.

"I'm your older brother I'm pretty sure it's in my description I cannot be fun." He told her.

"Whatever." She told him.

"I'll call in a few days please stay out of trouble." He told her.

"I will bye." She told him and clicked on the other side Alberto looked at the phone in his hand and shook his head.

"That guy is so screwed." He said it more to himself. He knew his sister too well but then at the same time it wouldn't be the guy but his own sister that would be in trouble.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Stephen was sitting in his chair in the Sherriff's Office and he still couldn't believe what had happened in his parents' home. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip and Wade came in to see his friend with a dark mood.

"Oh, did your parents begin to talk about marriage?" Wade asked.

"Not now, Wade." Stephen said.

"Come on, you are not usually in this bad of a mood."

"Oh I think I'm the cause of the bad mood." Wade heard the voice and he turned around to see the woman standing there.

"Now, why would someone as pretty as you be the cause of his bad mood?" Wade asked.

"I tricked him into letting me use him." Arianna said. "You're the other cop that arrested me right." Wade looked at Stephen and he caught up really fast.

"Honey, I think that is not your real name." he said.

"It's not, I'm Arianna Nix."

"So your Stephen's favorite writer." Wade said.

"So I keep hearing." Arianna told him.

"Don't you have paper work to finish up?" Stephen asked getting up.

"Yes, sir." Wade said with a mock salute and turned to Arianna. "Give him food that will calm his temper." And winked as he left making Arianna laugh.

"Nice, so Sheriff, what's in the agenda today?" she asked and walked in.

"You have to sign some papers." Stephen said.

"Ah, but that is no fun." Arianna told him.

"You have to if you want to be my shadow." Stephen said.

"Oh, than let me sign away my life to you." She told him and Stephen tried really hard to keep the blush down. The woman just…she didn't watch her words did she.

"Did you do that in your marriage." He told her and her smile left her face and looked at him seriously.

"That was a mistake one I don't intent to make twice." She told him. "Now let me see the papers." Stephen gave her the papers over to sign and she read them.

"Mickie saw over them." Stephen said.

"I know she called me." she told him. Stephen felt bad now for bringing it up but at the same time he didn't like the fact that she said she wouldn't get married again. She began signing the papers fast and easy like it was something she was used to.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yup." She told him and she seemed to be getting her happy mood back. "So Sherriff, when do we capture the bad guys?"

"I have to do paper work, is that exciting enough for you?" he asked.

"Boo!" she said with a pout. "But I handle it every day so I guess I get to keep up with my own." She told him. Stephen for some reason didn't know exactly what he had gotten himself into.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Talks

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Cena's baby doll and Ashtyn Cena-Orton**_** for the reviews**.

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff **

**Seven: Talks **

Arianna was at the moment sitting with Mickie, Lily, Jaylee, Lillian and Kelly trying on the wedding dress and bride-maids dresses well Mickie, Jaylee and Arianna were.

"Oh look at you three." Lillian said. Arianna looked at the mirror and saw the dress; it was a dark emerald dress off the shoulders and long to the ground.

"I like it." Jaylee told them.

"You guys look beautiful." Lily told them.

"We can't outshine the bride though." Arianna told them.

"This reminds me, you already went through this." Jaylee told Arianna and she snorted.

"Please, I went to Vegas and got married in jeans and a t-shirt." Arianna told them. They all looked at her.

"Seriously." They told her.

"Yeah, in hindsight I was young and stupid, and I was trying to be rebellious with my brother Alberto, so I went and got married with the guy he didn't like and I got divorced five months later." She told them.

"You never told me that?' Mickie said.

"You didn't tell me either." Kelly yelled.

"It wasn't important." Arianna told them.

"You parents…"

"Those people died when I was sixteen." She told Lillian and all of the girls knew her parents were a bad idea to talk about

"So you won't marry again?" Jaylee asked.

"Not in Vegas I won't, or I won't at all I think I do better alone I don't have to worry about certain things and I travel a lot." Arianna told them and she felt weird that she didn't feel weird about talking to them like that. "So Kelly come out we need to see the dress."

"I'm coming out." Kelly said and when she did everyone looked at her and their jaws dropped.

"You…you…wow." Everyone said.

"You guys like it?" Kelly said.

"Dude my brother is going to go crazy for you." Jaylee told her and Kelly blushed.

#

They finished the try-outs and went out to eat in one of the restaurants.

"So I've been meaning to ask, how are you doing with Stephen?" Lily asked.

"Great." Arianna said with a smile. "I think I drive him crazy."

"Yeah you do." Kelly told her.

"He's such a workaholic though." Arianna said.

"Pot meet kettle, Arianna." Mickie said.

"I am not that bad." she told them.

"You live on coffee and sandwiches sometimes." Kelly told her.

"And no sleep." Mickie finished.

"Hey, traitors that only happens when I have to write." Arianna told them.

"So, how have you been doing with the book?" Lily asked.

"Good still working some kinks but I'm getting an idea." She told them, she looked down at her watch and her eyes brightened. "Oops, I have to go and see Stephen." She told them and she got this smile on her face that wasn't unnoticeable by the rest of the girls.

"See you later." Jaylee told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Stephen was not waiting for Arianna, he was not. He just knew she was going to come but he was not just waiting for her.

"Did you already go to try out your tux?" Stephen looked up to see Randy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Stephen asked.

"Asking questions it seems." Randy told him. "Now answer it, have you gone and tried on the tux?"

"Yeah, I did alright." Stephen told him.

"What crawled up your ass?" Randy asked him.

"Nothing." Stephen told him. "I'm trying to work."

"Right." Randy told him. "You know she's with Kelly and the girls."

"Our mom?" he asked playing dumb.

"Yeah, don't act stupid, you know exactly who I'm talking about. Arianna she is trying the dresses you know how she agreed to be one of Kelly's bridesmaid and stuff." Randy told him. Before Stephen could tell him anything else. Someone walked inside.

"Hey how's my favorite Sherriff?" Arianna asked and she was holding food.

"You're late." Stephen told her. Arianna waved the food around his face.

"Hey I brought you food, you can't be grouchy." She told him with a smile. "Hey, Randy." she told him.

"Hey, Arianna thanks for bringing in food, he was getting annoying." Randy told her with a smirk.

"I know he is less cute and adorable when he is angry." She told him with a wink making Randy laugh.

"If you're done, we can get back to everything else." Stephen told them.

"Fine I'll leave you too it, see you around Arianna." Randy told her.

"Bye." Arianna told him and went to sit down in-front of Stephen. They were suddenly alone and Stephen opened the food to see his favorite dish in.

"How did you know, to get me this?" he asked her.

"I saw you get it last time." She told him very easily.

'Thank-you." He told her.

"Your very welcome." She told him and sent him a smile that made something flipped on his stomach.

"So, dresses." Stephen told her.

"Yeah, we got them ready." she told him. "I hope you Kelly, likes the gift I got her."

"What did you get her?" Stephen asked her.

"Oh you know something she wanted." She tells him. "So big bad Sherriff, what do we do today?"

"We have to do an interrogation." He told her.

"Whoop." She told him and jumped a little in her seat. "Let's get to it." she told him.

Stephen finished his food and drink before he walked with her into the interrogation room. They walked together in very calm silence it was nice for both of them. They walked into the room and Arianna sat next to Stephen.

"Hello Marion, it's nice to see you, again." Stephen said.

"You…you be washing her brain about getting her to leave me." he told Stephen and he looked at the woman sitting there. "Well hello there, honey you the new cop in town, man where did they bring in from Hottie r' Us?" he flirted with her and Stephen glared at him.

"You know the reasons you're here." Stephen said and Marion smirked.

"Ah, angry I'm flirting with ya girl, now you know what I feel." He told her.

"I don't think he flirts with women that get abuse." Arianna told him.

"Ah honey, she deserved it. Your boyfriend here flirts with her and every other man out there." he told her.

"I bet." Arianna said and she sounded bitter.

"You should know that I love her." he told her.

"I don't see you showing it." Stephen said.

"I am showing it, she just…"

"Make's you angry." Arianna told him coldly.

"Exactly, she just doesn't…"

"Understand you."

"Will you stop interrupting me." he screamed at Arianna and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I say you just sent him to jail." Arianna told Stephen.

"You keep your mouth shut." He told her.

"Make me." the man stood up but Stephen was faster and had him pinned on the table with his hand twisted on his back.

"Yeah, I think we both know what's going to happen." Stephen told Marion. Arianna stayed sitting down there and she let Stephen take the guy away, while shaking her head from memories.

Stephen walked back silently and touched her shoulder. Making Arianna jumped.

"Hey, you okay?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah." She told him. "You don't always have to deal with thing like that do you?" she asked him.

"No like you said last time it's a small town, sometimes we get this things but not often." Stephen told her.

"Did you think she will keep the charges?" Arianna asked him.

"No, Mary always forgives him a few nice words and promises and he gets out of here." Stephen told her.

"That must be frustrating." She told him.

"In a way, but I try my best." He told her.

"She won't learn until something happens or she's in the grave." Arianna told him and Stephen looked at her, the expression like she wasn't talking like anyone else, but as if she knew from experience.

'Sadly that is what it takes." He told her.

"Well I got some of what I wanted I'll see you later Sherriff." She told him and got up walking out of the room. Stephen just stayed there where he sat looking at the door. He had some questions but he was sure she was not going to tell him anything.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Questions

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Cena's baby doll and Ashtyn Cena-Orton**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff **

**Eight: Questions **

Stephen still couldn't stop thinking of Arianna's face two days later. She hadn't been to the Sherriff's Office at all and he asked Mickie or Kelly he had been bugging both. But they told him that it was normal she would barricade herself in the apartment especially when she was in a 'writing mode' they told him not to worry about it.

It was his day off so he decided to go and visit his parents. He drove over and found his mother outside. He got down and Lily smiled at him before hugging him tightly.

"Mom." He said.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked him.

"Nothing is." Stephen told her.

"Uh-huh, you have the serious face look that both your brothers' and you inherited from your father, so come let's go inside and you can tell me all about it." She told him. Stephen followed and they went to the kitchen which really it was the favorite place in the whole home to everyone that came.

"It's no big deal." Stephen said.

"It's about Arianna." Lily told him.

"No." Lily raised an eyebrow and he deflated.

"Yes."

"What don't you explain and maybe I can answer?"

"Two days ago we had Marion in and I took her into the interrogation room. When she talked she had this face, this face of experience, have Mickie or Kelly told you if she was abused by her husband or something?" Stephen asked her. Lily looked at him. "The last thing she said freaked me out; she said they don't learn until they're in the grave."

"She is talking from experience." Lily told him and she saw how his fist clenched together.

"You mean that bastard…"

"Calm down dear, no, well she never said anything of the sort." Lily told him and Stephen looked at her.

"Then?" he asked.

"If you want to know more you need to ask her." Lily told him.

"I guess you're right." Stephen told her.

"Here take her these." She gave him a bag full of cookies and Stephen gave her a chuckle before hugging her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Arianna kept looking at her screen, she saw the blank page and she knew that she had to write something. She had enough but she still needed more. She sighed before getting up and going to the bathroom to take a shower and maybe get some thinking down.

#

When she came out of taking a shower someone was knocking rather loudly on her door and she ran to it before opening the door and seeing the Sherriff standing on the other side. She had to smile.

"What's wrong Sherriff?" she asked him. Stephen looked at her and swallowed, she was in a dark blue robe and her hair was wet.

"I came barring food." He told her showing her the bags.

"Oh, thank-you." She told him with a smile. "Come in, come in." she said and opened the door wider for him to come in. Stephen went in and looked around everything seemed to be dark except for the light from the laptop on the kitchen counter.

"So no sunlight." He told her.

"No, it's annoying." She told him and went to close the laptop.

"Can't I see that?" he asked her.

"Nope." She told him. "You may have inspired the new character, but no one sees the finish product until it's on the shelf and my editor." She told him.

"Oh." He told her.

"Now let me go change, I'll come back in a bit and don't cheat." She told him poking his nose with a smile. Stephen stayed sitting there.

#

When she came out she was in jeans and a t-shirt. It was something he always wondered about.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked her.

"Because they're my clothes." She told him.

"But, shouldn't you be…" he said.

"Oh, you want me to dress in three-piece suits all the time." She told him. "Sorry to disappoint you Sherriff but I like to go all natural unless I have to wear them." She told him.

"Oh."

"Not all of us wear the badge twenty-four-seven." She told him.

"I don't wear the badge twenty-four/seven." He told her. She walked up to him and got between his legs since he was sitting in the stool.

"I say you do." she told him.

"I don't." he told her and bent down a bit.

"Uh-huh you're doing it now getting that look on your face you get when you get in Sherriff mode." She told him.

"I do not have a Sherriff Mode." He told her.

"Yes, you do Stephen." She told him and they were getting close.

"No I don't Arianna." He told her. She grabbed his shoulders so she could be steady in looking him in the eye.

"Come on Stephen, I doubt you have ever done something crazy." She told him

"Please even you must have heard about my brothers and I from those two old woman." He challenged her.

"I still don't believe it, so let's just eat." She told him. "Because I'm starving."

They both ate in silence but it was not something that was weird for them it just seemed nice.

"So, when are you leaving the town?" he asked her.

"You want to get rid of me already?" she asked him.

"No." he told her. "I just wonder since according to Kelly you have a busy schedule."

"I don't know when I'm done looking for something." She told him.

"What characters for your book?" he asked her. She looked at him and answered honestly.

"I really don't know, have you ever felt there is something missing but you don't know what it is?" she asked him.

"Yes." He answered. "I have big shoes to fill in the town."

"I never did." She told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"The entire shoe filling went to my brother, I was incredibly glad he fills those shoes more than _'They'_ did." She told him.

"Why do you speak of your parents like that?" he asked her.

"They weren't parents, not to me, you wouldn't understand." She told him. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"I would, you do know Mark and Lily are my adoptive parents the real kid they have is Jaylee but they never really differentiate with us, we are their kids and nothing more." He told her. "If you ask you won't exactly get the best story on my mother."

"But I don't want to know about you're your parents from other people." she told him.

"I know." He told her.

"You know they didn't want a girl." She told him.

"What?"

"My parents they didn't want a girl, they wanted a boy to follow in my Father's footsteps, Alberto's parents were friends of mine and his parents died and he got adopted. I was jealous at first because he was my best friend even if he is older, the way they took him and tried to make them like him." she told him and she didn't know why she was confiding it him but it was nice.

"I'm the son of my Dad's first wife and my father was his helper in the ranch. They had an affair while he was still in the army." He told her.

"Oh." She told him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Becky and Wanda must had have a field day with that."

"They still do, my Mom told them off and they never say anything in-front of her or Dad." He told her making her lightly chuckle.

"You know Lily reminds me of a nanny I had." She told him. "She was one of the nicest persons ever I might have been little but she made everything better in my life."

"Well my Mom was a nanny before she came to us, maybe she was." Stephen told her.

"I hope so, your Mom is nice." She told him and yawned.

"You haven't slept." He told her.

"Maybe." She told him.

"You should sleep." He told her.

"I don't want too." she told him.

"Don't be stubborn tomorrow I have to do some file cleaning and you need to be in top-shape for that." Stephen told her.

"Fine, Stephen you win." She told him.

"You should call me by my name more often." Stephen told her.

"If you stop being so grouchy maybe I will." He told her.

"I need to see it first, Stephen." She told him. They cleaned up the food plates and they stood by her door as she saw him out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Arianna."

"Okay, Stephen." She told him. They both didn't know who initiated it. But one moment they were saying goodbye and the next both had their arms wrapped around each other kissing. Stephen pulled her close by the waist and Arianna pulled him closer. It seemed like they wanted to be one in the kiss. Stephen licked her bottom lip before she opened her lips to him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Marriage

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank _therealchamps, MissAjLeeFan, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Cena's baby doll and Ashtyn Cena-Orton_ for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff **

**Nine: Marriage **

Arianna sat in her couch and looked at her laptop she had stop typing a few hours ago getting a bunch of the story done in a matter of time. She knew that she should calm down or she would be done. It was weird but she didn't want to finish the story. She kept thinking about the kiss with Stephen. She knew it was stupid and she didn't want to mention it and he didn't mention it either. She got up and went to get some sleep.

#

Stephen sat down in his chair and his mind kept going to the kiss with Arianna. They had not talked about it since it happened two months ago. He wanted to talk about but he didn't know, how to bring it up and she didn't say anything.

"Hey little bro." he looked up to see John standing there with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wow, you normally don't ask that." John told him and sat down in-front of him. "Okay lay it on me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you guys automatically think something is wrong." Stephen demanded.

"Because your ass gets defensive, when something is wrong?" John told him. "Does this have something to do with Arianna?"

"My life doesn't revolve around that woman." Stephen said and John raised an eyebrow. "I mean sure we kissed two months ago but does she want to talk about it, no she ignores it."

"Wait you kissed Arianna?" John asked.

"No, we kissed each other I don't even know who made the first move." Stephen said.

"Okay let me get this straight you and Arianna kissed two months ago and you haven't talked about it."

"Yeah, she acts like if nothing happened." Stephen said. "That woman is way too confusing and I don't date confusing woman I don't like complications."

"This is the reason Kaitlyn is married to Cody now." John said.

"That was not my fault." Stephen said. John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked at his younger brother.

"Don't you think this has something to do with your mom?" John asked.

"Mom? Why would mom be involved?" Stephen asked.

"No, Stephen I'm talking about your biological Mom, maybe you don't want drama because of the things that Becky and Wanda have said or the kids in school, don't thin Randy and I didn't find out about those." John said. "Now Arianna according to Mickie and Kelly from what she has told Randy comes with major baggage."

"Yeah, like marrying a guy in Vegas." Stephen said. "That woman is smart, she god, John if you just see her when she gets here she brings coffee for the guys talks to them and make sure they're okay, but she can barely take care of herself, and sometimes she acts like she doesn't matter."

"Maybe because that's how she was raised." John told him.

"What?" Stephen told him.

"Arianna didn't have a good childhood; we had a good childhood she didn't." John told him.

"She got married and divorced and acts like it didn't matter." Stephen told John.

"She married to get her brother angry, nothing more and from what I heard the guy was no price." John said.

"See…" Stephen told him.

"You know this is the reason you didn't married Kaitlyn." John said.

"I cared for Kaitlyn." Stephen told him.

"Yes, but you don't want to make mistakes and now she is gone married and happy." John told him. "Think about it little bro, you have a chance to be happy and you are not letting that go, now I'll leave you to brood and remember to sleep we have a wedding tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow and don't freak Randy out too much." Stephen told him.

"Please I think he is just pissed off he can't see Kelly today." John told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Arianna never knew wedding could be so much hassle. She had been woken up early and she had to go to Tombstone Ranch so she could get fixed up. She was currently helping Kelly get ready.

"Oh my god, I'm getting nervous." Kelly told them.

"I hope it's not cold feet." Jaylee told her.

"Oh no it's not." Kelly told them. "But what if I mess up."

"You won't." Arianna told her. "You've been waiting for this for a long time trust me I've gotten drunk with you before."

"With me too." Mickie said and made Kelly blush.

"You guys are making me feel left out." Jaylee told them.

"Will invite you to drink sometime later." Arianna told her.

"I'm so keeping you guys to that." Jaylee told them.

"We will after Kelly comes back from her honeymoon." Mickie told her. "Probably, I feel bad for Arianna she has to survive without Kelly for a while."

"I've survived." Arianna told her.

"Dude, Lily sent you food because she went to the apartment and noticed all of the instant-soups."

"I was surviving." Arianna told them.

#

In the other room, Randy was getting ready for his wedding.

"You're not nervous?" Stephen asked.

"Nope." Randy told him. "Just worried I'm going to mess up the wedding vows."

"I have the notes just in-case." John told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were in the outside waiting and Randy was nervous all the guys seemed to be. They had already one wedding here and it had been John's a few years ago. Now it was Randy. When Stephen looked at Arianna when she had come out, he had been in shock and smiled at her from across the line, she smiled back at him before they wedding march began and they all looked to the aisle.

Randy breathed in before he looked to the aisle and his breath caught at seeing Kelly. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a heart-shaped corset, with a long flowing skirt, her face was covered by the veil and he had not seeing anything more beautiful before.

"Take care of my little girl, Randy." Steve told him as he put Kelly's hand in his.

"I will Steve." Randy told him. Randy helped her with the veil and they smiled at each other. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"I love you too." she told him back.

"We are gather here…" the priest began and everyone heard. Mark and Lily who were holding on to their grandchild couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"Now I hear both of you have your vows." The priest said.

"Well I let you go once and now I know in a way it was for the better. Because you came back to me and it meant you were mine. I promise to respect you, cherish you, love you and try to be incredibly patient, till the end of our days." Randy said.

"I love you and maybe I didn't show you at time but it doesn't make it less true. I promise to love you, to respect you, to help you be very patient, till the end of our days." Kelly told him.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Randy grabbed Kelly by the waist and they kissed to the claps of everyone else.

#

The party was swinging and everyone was happy about it. The toasts were made and everyone was happy because of it.

"Would you like to dance?" David asked Arianna.

"Um…sure." She told him.

Stephen was dancing with Jaylee when Arianna joined them, he smiled but than his smile went away when he noticed exactly, who she was dancing with.

"You know if you get any madder I think you can make his head explode." Jaylee told him.

"Shut-up." Stephen whispered.

"You know she likes you." Jaylee told him.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes, she does she gets the same stupid-dreamy look you get when you talk about each other." Jaylee told him. "Now I'm going to go dance with Wade and you can save your girl from David." Jaylee said and smiled at him as she went to Wade.

Arianna was kind of bored, the guy was nice but so was her ex-husband and there was a reason she divorced him.

"So I heard from Becky that you are with Stephen, you know his family doesn't have a great track record with faithful relationships." He told her. Arianna eyes narrowed but she knew how to play the game.

"Really because he has been a wonderful gentleman to me, oh hey honey." She said and Stephen looked at her. "I'm sorry David is was nice to meet you but I want to dance with my boyfriend." She said and moved over to Stephen. Stephen just got on with the program.

"Had fun?" he asked.

"That guy is jerk." She told him. Stephen smiled at her and she looked at him. "Don't be smug Sherriff, you are not any better."

"What I thought I was nothing but a gentleman." Stephen told her. She smiled at him.

"So you were spying on me, Sherriff." She said.

"I was trying to see that you didn't cause any trouble." He told her.

"Pfft…yeah right you were jealous admit it." she told him, she never expected him to answer.

"Yes, I was want to do something about it." he told her and she looked at him with a smile.

"I don't know Sherriff, what do you want to do about it." she said.

"How about later we deal with it." he told her.

"I'll hold you to that Stephen." She told him.

"Okay, Arianna." He told her. Arianna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Stephen smiled at her. On the other side Lily and Mark were dancing.

"I think we will have another wedding soon." Mark whispered at Lily. She giggled and it made Mark smile.

"Hopefully." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So I want to wish you guys, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad and Happy New Year. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Stars

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, therealchamps, Cena's baby doll, mickiejames77 and Ashtyn Cena-Orton**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff **

**Ten: Stars **

Kelly and Randy were getting ready and Arianna walked over to their table when everyone else was paying attention to other things.

"Hey, Ari." Kelly said.

"Well I am saying congratulations and since Alberto and I care about you, here you go." She said giving her an envelope. Kelly opened it and inside were two plane tickets, she saw the destination and she gasped.

"Oh my god, really." Kelly said.

"Two weeks in Italy, Venice as your honeymoon." Arianna told them.

"Oh my gosh, thank you." Kelly told her and Randy looked at Arianna.

"Thanks.' He told her.

"You're welcome." She told him. "Just promise to enjoy it."

"You got it." Randy told her with a smirk.

The party kept going and Arianna was having fun. Stephen and Arianna were both dancing into the night like no one else. It was finally time for Kelly and Randy to leave on their honey-moon and Kelly got ready with all the girls standing there, well all the single girls.

"Do I really have too?" Arianna whispered at Stephen.

"Your single." He told her.

"Fine." She told him. She stood next to Jaylee knowing all of her brothers and her Dad were looking at her hands like hawks so she wouldn't get the bouquet.

"You girls ready?' Kelly asked. "1…2…3…" and she threw it. Arianna just raised her hands but she didn't mean to catch it, until it actually fell on them and she looked at it.

"Woo…you go girl." Jaylee told her and Arianna looked at her.

"She caught the bouquet." John told Stephen who was looking to the other side, but John could notice the red. They were waving at Randy and Kelly as they left on their honeymoon.

"So, I didn't mean to get this I was going to make sure Jaylee got it." Arianna told John and Stephen.

"Nope." John said.

"You know she will eventually get married." Arianna told them.

"Not now." John told her.

"I so have a feeling she is going to end up eloping." Arianna told them.

"No she isn't." Stephen told her.

"Okay, Sherriff you said we were going to be somewhere after the bride and groom left." Arianna said.

"I did, didn't I?" he told her.

"Uh-huh." She told him. Stephen grabbed her hand and she put the bouquet on one of the tables so she could walk with him. They walked together to the stables and Arianna looked at him.

"Don't you think we're a bit old for a roll on the hay?' she asked him and Stephen laughed.

"I wouldn't know about that, but we aren't rolling on the hay, unless you're offering." Stephen told her, Arianna socked him lightly in the shoulder and Stephen smiled before he grabbed her and pulled her close. They looked at each other and Stephen smiled at her before letting her go.

"So, do you like horses?" he asked

"Yes, I do?" she told him. Stephen smiled and pulled someone out; Arianna looked at the white horse coming out.

"This is my horse, his name is Great White." Stephen said and Arianna got close petting the horse, who seemed happy to get the attention. Stephen walked behind her and raised her up by surprised. She sat down side-saddle and Stephen got behind her.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" she told him.

"Not exactly." He told her as they both moved to the ride. Arianna looked at the place and they both looked to the sky. Arianna got closer to Stephen and he held her close, Stephen took them a bit far and he stopped the horse and helped her down.

"Oh, this place is nice." She told him.

"I hoped so." Stephen told her. Stephen grabbed his jacket taking it off and putting it in the ground so they could sit down.

"What are we doing?" she asked him. He helped her sit down on the jacket and he sat down next to her.

"You told me, you've never been to a place like this." he told her. "I thought you would like it."

"I do." she told him. He put his arm in her waist and they looked at the sky, Arianna put her head on his shoulder. "This is nice, Stephen."

"Yeah, it is." Stephen told her.

They both were looking at the sky and laughing a bit cuddling in the moonlight. Arianna looked at him and smiled his way, before he pulled her face closer and they kissed. He wrapped his arms around her and Arianna grabbed his neck kissing back. They opened their lips and battled for dominance. They parted and both of them were panting.

"I do hope that you won't be ignoring this." she told him.

"I say the same thing about you." He told her.

"Really, Stephen the day after the kiss I was waiting for you to take me to lunch." She told him.

"We'll we can go to lunch today." He told her.

"Tell you what I'll make you lunch." She told him.

"You know, how to cook?" he asked her.

"A little bit." she told him.

"How about we go to my place and we cook, eat outside and watch some movies." He told her.

"I say that sounds like a wonderful date, Sherriff." She told him and gave him another kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Dates

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Cena's baby doll, Ashtyn Cena-Orton, MissAjLeeFan and JohnCenaRkoFanForever**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Heart of the Sherriff**

**Eleven: Dates **

The next day Arianna was getting ready for the date. She had gone to the market and she was choosing what they were going to be making in the date. She didn't notice the woman coming close.

"Arianna is good to see you." Becky said.

"Hello." Arianna said.

"So, I see that you are out and about." Becky said.

"That seems the case." Arianna told her.

"So, I heard about the book your writing you must be incredibly busy now that you're barely writing it." Becky told her.

"I supposed and when it's done well I hope people enjoy it." Arianna told her.

"Good." Becky said.

"Well I would love to continue our chat but I really want to finish my shopping." Arianna told her and moved on to get the rest of the ingredients.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Stephen waited until it was time and went to get Arianna. He was nervous and it was something he was not used to at all. When he arrived to the apartment complex, Arianna was already waiting outside and she got into the car.

"Hey." She told him.

"Hey, ready?" he asked.

"Yup, I got all my materials." She told him.

"Really, do I get to look?" He asked trying to look to the back of the car but Arianna grabbed his hand and moved his chin before giving him a kiss that surprised Stephen but he returned it.

"Nope you don't." she said and Stephen smiled at her.

"Hmm…shouldn't we wait to start kissing?' he asked.

"I believe we kissed yesterday a lot and a few days before." Arianna told him with a raise brow.

"True." He told her and pulled her to give her a proper kiss. When they separated they both smiled. Stephen began to drive but he was holding Arianna's hand for a while unless he needed to change shifts.

When they arrived at his house, Arianna looked at it and she was shocked.

"You live here?" she asked him.

"Yes." Stephen said and looked at her face looking for the reactions. He opened the door for her to come out and Arianna got a good look of the home. It was a two story Victorian style home.

"It's beautiful." She told him. Stephen grabbed her bags and smiled. They walked up the porch steps and inside and it really surprised her.

"Not what you were expecting?" he asked.

"No, I was expecting everything to be a mess actually." She told him.

"Mom, showed us to keep a home clean trust me she is very strict on that." Stephen told her.

"Oh, now I understand, Lily keeps the house super-clean." Arianna said, she had been over to Tombstone Ranch way too much and had been able to see the home it tended to be spotless.

"Uh-huh." Stephen told her.

They both moved to the kitchen to get their meals ready. They both put their aprons on because they both knew it was going to get messy. They got everything out and began to cook both of them actually having fun.

It took them a while before they finished their cooked meals. Stephen made steak and mashed potatoes and Arianna took a while since she made lasagna and a salad. They both traded dishes and took the first bite from their dishes.

"Okay you can cook." Stephen told her.

"Really, well I have to say Sherriff you're not that bad cook yourself." Arianna told him.

"Let's go watch a movie, Writer." Stephen said and Arianna chuckled.

They decided to watch an action movie while eating their food. They were both pretty calm and just talked even while watching the movie. It was finally time for Arianna to go home and both of them looked at each other.

"So, I had a great night Sherriff." She told him.

"Me too, um we'll do this again." Stephen said.

"Really?"

"If you want." Stephen told her.

"Oh I want." She told him.

"So, are you going to take me home?" she asked him.

"Yes." Stephen said.

#

They arrived to the apartment complex and Stephen took her up to her apartment. They stood outside and Stephen just bent down and kissed her.

"Good-night." He told her.

"Goodnight." She told him with an actual blush that made Stephen smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

For the next couple of weeks Stephen and Arianna wouldn't stay away from each other going on dates. The entire town was talking about the Writer and the Sherriff going on dates and they both moved around each other. When Randy and Kelly came back it was to that particular news. But there was something that Kelly knew that no one else knew.

#

Kelly and Arianna were talking business it wasn't a friendly call. But when they finished Kelly looked at Arianna.

"When are you going to tell Stephen you finished the book already?" Kelly asked and Arianna looked at her.

"I…"

"You weren't just planning on leaving like that were you because you have a relationship with Stephen now." Kelly told her.

"God, no I wasn't just going to leave like that I want the book to be completely done before I show him." Arianna said.

"What about after?" Kelly asked.

"Well um…" Arianna blushed. "The town is really nice and I don't really have to travel so much."

"Oh you're moving here?" Kelly asked.

"Well it would be easier for you to work for me and you know it would calm me down." Arianna said. Kelly just kept looking at Arianna in shock.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" Kelly asked her.

"Um…I talked to John so I could keep this apartment." Arianna said. "But I told him not to tell anyone."

"Oh have you told Alberto?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I'm going to leave in a few days to talk to him person to person." Arianna told her.

"Great." Kelly told her. "I can't wait until you tell everyone the news that you're staying in town."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay so I have some news for those of you who have been with me for all my stories I will be re-writing _The Queen of Hearts_ so I'm telling you. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Stories

**Heart of the Sherriff **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, therealchamps, Ashtyn Cena-Orton, and JohnCenaRkoFanForever **_**for the reviews. This story has two more chapters before it comes to its end. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Twelve: Stories**

Stephen woke up to the light of the sun in the room, he felt something on his chest and he looked down to see dark hair that was contrast to his light skin. He was really thankful it was his day off or he would have to get up from this. He plays with her back seeing just his light skin her tan one makes so bizarre in a way. As he touches her back he feels the scars there just under his muscle shirt and he can't stop himself from raising the shirt so he could trace them. He knows something bad happened but he didn't want to ask.

"They're from the accident you know." Arianna says and Stephen jumps a bit as he sees green eyes looking at him.

"Accident?" Stephen asked touching the scar gently.

"The one that killed my parents." She told him. Stephen touched her face gently and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Stephen told her.

"You told me about your parents I think I get to tell you about mine." She told him.

"You told me once they didn't want you." Stephen told her. "What happened that night?"

"We were coming back from a party. We hadn't taken the driver; Alberto and I were sitting in the back sleeping. Then we heard our father begin to scream at our mother about her not giving him a biological son, that he had to go and find himself one, than there was a light and the car just turned. The next thing I remember was Alberto trying to get me to talk to him, telling me not to leave him and he was pulling me, but it hurt so much." She said and felt some tears in her eyes. Stephen heard and he didn't like that, he pulled her close and cleaned her tears with his hands.

"Shh…it's okay." He told her. Arianna got closer to him.

"The next thing I remembered was Alberto in my hospital room and he told me what happened, I couldn't move much and I had to take physical therapy to get back to shape." She told him.

"You know you're stronger than I believed." Stephen told her.

"I don't think so, I screamed and was angry all the time Alberto really got the worst of it." she told him.

"Well he is your brother, he loves you very much." Stephen told her.

"Yeah, he does." She told him and gave him a kiss. "You know we really should be getting up."

"It's my day off remember." Stephen told her.

"That's weird I heard from everyone that the big bad Sherriff didn't take a day off." She told him.

"Well now I have a reason." He told her and turned her around so he was on top of her and Arianna smiled up at him.

"Hmm…nice to know." She told him and kissed his nose making Stephen chuckled.

"As much as I like my nose I think this would be better." He told her and kissed her lips.

"Y...yeah I like that." She told him and kissed him in the lips again.

#

Much later Arianna was back in her apartment and really she needed to tell Stephen soon that she would be staying in the town. She knew that she needed to tell him the truth because she knew it would come and bite her back in the butt in the end if she didn't. She sat down and relaxed for a bit when her phone rang she jumped a bit before she just put it on speaker.

"Hello?" she said.

"Arianna." She heard the grogginess in the voice and she smirked. There was a reason she had not spoken to Alberto yet, when he got absorbed in his job, he got absorbed.

"Bertie." She said.

"Hey little girl, I have missing calls from you." He told her.

"Yeah I called but you didn't answer." She told him.

"Sorry, new job and the business." Alberto told her. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Alberto asked her.

'Well I wanted to tell you something actually." She told him.

'Does this have something to do with the Sherriff of the town?" Alberto asked her.

"Maybe." She told him.

"You're dating him." he told her.

'Alberto I…I love him and this is real as in I want to settle down not to get you mad, but because I really see myself with him." Arianna told him.

"You've done this before." Alberto told her.

"I…I know but it was different."

"How?" he asked.

"I told Stephen about the accident." Arianna blurted out.

"Oh." Alberto said and he knew this was important or that his little sister cared for him because she had not told her ex-husband about the accident at all that he knew.

"Yeah, it's important." Arianna said.

"Does he even know?" Alberto told her. "I don't want you to be hurt; I've seen you there already."

"I know and I don't want to get hurt either but know what I feel for him." she told him.

"Does he feel the same?"

"I really hope so." She told him.

"You're staying in that town." Alberto told her.

"Yes, I talked to Mickie's husband to let me keep the apartment for myself and he was pretty okay with it." Arianna told him.

"Fine, but I will have to come if something happens." Alberto told her.

"I know, and Bertie?"

"Yeah."

"Love you." She told him.

"I know." He told her. "I love you too."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
